prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pekorin
is the main mascot for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. She is a puppy-like fairy who has long aspired to meet the legendary patissières Pretty Cure, so she often tries to face off with the enemy, only to get either blown away or hurt. She ends her sentences with "~peko". Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Hunger and Sparkles. Bio Appearance Pekorin is a pale pink dog-like fairy with big blue eyes an pink blushed cheeks. She has fluffy hair resembling a cream dollop held by pink spheres, and she has very fluffy ears that are shown changing color based on her feelings or mood. She wears an apricot bib around her neck with a pale cream fork and spoon crossing over each other. As a human child, she has fair skin and baby pink hair styled similar to her ears and hair from Mascot form. Her eyes and cheeks are the same. She wears a pale chiffon puffy dress with white long sleeves, her bib, and light pink baby shoes with two magenta spheres on the foot. As Cure Pekorin, her hair turns pink and is worn in a pair of twin-tails held by a strawberry iced donut attached to her spherical chains. She wears pearl pink blouse with cream spheres circling the cuff, a frilly white collar with a magenta bow, and a white and pink frilly strip going down the middle. Her pale cream balloon skirt has pink cream and a pattern of red dots around the top making it resemble a donut, trim with white frills. On the corner is the Sweets Pact, resting on a pearl pink bow. On her back is a large pearl pink ribbon. She also wears pale cream gloves with a baby pink cuff to match her icing covered boots, which have a pink cuff. Pekorin doesn't have an À La Mode transformation like the other Cures, but when they changed into their À La Mode forms in episode 48, the bow on Pekorin's back grew larger, resembling a double donut. This change allowed her to fly after the other Cures without riding on one of their crystal animals like she did before, so it can be considered Pekorin's À La Mode style. Personality Pekorin is a rather spoiled fairy and is a glutton who is always seems to be hungry. She is passionate at making sweets, though is prone to make mistakes. But she is usually goodhearted and amiable to her friends, and will go at far lengths to help them by protecting their sweets. Relationships *'Usami Ichika' - When she met Ichika, Pekorin quickly bonded with her after Ichika fed her and rescued her as Cure Whip, so Pekorin is the closest to her among the Cures. When they had to leave each other after the finale, Pekorin was beyond heartbroken. *'Chourou' - Being Chourou's apprentice, Pekorin respects him and is frequently seen accompanying him. *'Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel' - Pekorin and Kirarin are close friends with each other. In episode 21, Pekorin was overjoyed to reunite with Kirarin who transformed from Ciel back into her fairy form. History In episode one, Pekorin ran into Ichika when she failed to prevent Gummy from stealing Kirakiraru. Hungry, Pekorin asked Ichika for a sweet, but noticed that Ichika was saddened over her mother not being able to return home. When Gummy reappeared and began draining the Kirakiraru from Ichika’s cakes, Pekorin flew off with the last piece in a bid to protect it, only to be hit by Gummy and fall at a fast rate. Her efforts moved Ichika who was then motivated to rescue her and she ended up being caught by Ichika who became Cure Whip for the first time. In episode 7, Pekorin tried to made some donuts with the girls but failed thanks to Ichika's forgetfulness. When Chourou told the story of how the fairies from Ichigo Mountain were scattered because of the Kirakiraru Thieves, Pekorin couldn't help but cry before flying away. After Ichika encouraged her, she regained her confidence. But during her trip to the mountain's abandoned workshop, she couldn't control her urge to eat a donut and as a result she was spotted by Fueru. Fortunately, the Cures arrived and defended her from Fueru in time. In episode 15, Pekorin pretended to be an actual dog to avoid suspicion from Kenjou Miku, though she carelessly meowed before realizing her mistake and changed to yelping. Miku was a bit suspicious of her in the beginning, but adored her and gave her a hug. In episode 21, Pekorin organized a party with the Cures to gather her fellow fairies back, and was overjoyed to reunite with the majority of them. At first, she couldn't recognize Kirahoshi Ciel, until Ciel transformed back into Kirarin, which she responded in pure happiness. Abilities She can feel the scent of energy called "Kirakiraru" which resides in sweets. Pekorin can even change the color of her ears based on her emotions: KKPCALM 01 Pekorin's ears turn blue.png|Hungry Pekorin Pekorin's ears glowing pink.jpg|Happy after eating cakes KKPCALM 26 Pekorin pet by Yukari.png|Relaxing at the beach KKPCALM49-Pekorin sad that everyone is leaving.png|Tears in her eyes *Light Blue - Hunger *Pink - Happiness *Yellow - Spoiled *Green - Fatigue *Red - Peevish *Dark Blue - Sadness In addition, Pekorin has the ability to fly. In episode 38, Lumière grants her the power to become a human. She loses that ability, however, when she helps the Cures counter Grave's attack. She regains the ability in episode 47 after vowing to protect her donuts and to save the girls from being emotionless. In addition to being able to turn into a human once more, she was given Cure powers and was able to transform into Cure Pekorin. With this form, she helps the other Cures recover their memories and remember the things that they love. In the next episode, she helped the Cures in the final battle against Elisio, gaining the ability to fly as the Cures form changed. Cure Pekorin "With Hunger and Sparkles! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Pekorin! Is Ready To Serve!" ペコペコとキラキラを！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアペコリン！できあがり！ Pekopeko to Kirakira wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Pekorin! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Pekorin. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". As donuts are her favorite sweets, her Cure outfit features many donut shapes. Transformations Attacks *'Cure Donut': Her only known formal attack, used in episode 49. Pekorin swings her Candy Rod around in a large circle while shouting . A stream of kirakiraru follows the motion of her Candy Rod, then grows into a giant ring (donut) of kirakiraru. The ring is then sent to capture and restrict the foe by pointing her Candy Rod at them, while shouting "kirakirakirarun kirakiraru!". Songs Pekorin's voice actress, Kanai Mika, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. One of them includes a duet which she sings alongside Miyama Karen, the voice actress of Usami Ichika. *'Advance! Sweets Way' Duets *'Very Hungry☆Happy Decor♡Donuts' (Along with Miyama Karen) Etymology is an onomatopoeia signifying a quick bow, while means "very hungry". Trivia *She is good at imitating cats and dogs. Gallery :Main Page: Pekorin/Image Gallery References es:Pecorin Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters Category:Fairies Category:Cures